A Fathers Sin rewrite
by KaiFudo16
Summary: When Jack and Yusei have an incident and It causes Yusei to get pregnant what will they do? can they make it through the pregnancy together? KingCrabshipping MPREG, Yaoi.
1. Begining

_Hello again fellow fans, yes I am doing another story. I have decided to do a rewrite of a favorite of mine. The author has decided to leave behind the story and not finish it but I just couldn't leave it there unfinished. So with permeation from the original author I'm re writing this story. I'm going to keep to a lot of the chapters, however I will be using the English names due to the fact I'm not familiar with Japanese or spellings I hope you guys like this one just as much. _

_**WARNING- YAOI LEOMON WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT. IT IS IN THIS YOU DON'T LIKE DO NOT READ IT.** I also do not own Yugioh 5D's_

"Why are we here again?" Jack asked frustrated grabbing a small flashlight that he found hiding up above his head.

"It's the twins birthday remember Jack. Crow wanted to throw them a party and we promised him that we would help out." Yusei reminded the blond haired man who now pointed the flash light in his direction.

"Then why are we hiding in a tool shed?" He asked watching him as Yusei tried to move. The somewhat crowded shed made it difficult for two grown adults to play man hunt and not be found by two rambunctious pre-teens, but somehow Jack and Yusei managed it.

Yusei moved himself back but he felt his left hand getting prodded by something sharp and did not like the feeling at all. He grimaced lightly and bit his lip in protest against the pain. Jack smiled lightly when he saw the way Yusei reacted to pain. How he bit his lip slightly made Jack move forward closer to the black haired boy. He lightly brought his hand around the boy's waist and pulled him close taking him away from the sharp annoyance.

Yusei looked up at Jack with a stunned look. Jack brought his hand across his face and proceeded to lean down and kiss Yusei's warm lips. The two craved the taste of one another as there kiss got heated and passionate. Unfortunately for them they needed to breath and Yusei pulled away reluctantly from the kiss.

Jack looked to the door that was closed behind them. The two boys were in a corner when Jack pulled Yusei closer to him so they two were inches away.

"It has to have been close to an hour and no one has found us" Jack said looking at Yusei with a keen look in his eyes he only got when he wanted something.

"Why don't we occupy our time" Jack asked running a hand smoothly down Yusei's spine. Yusei gasped at the sudden feeling and could not resist the opportunity. He nodded lightly unable to make a sentence in Jacks embrace. Smiling at his inability to speak Jack started trailing butterfly kisses down Yusei's neck. He bit softly in places he knew Yusei loved witch made Yusei mew softly.

Jack continued by remove clothing from the boy. Starting with his gloves and jacket and ending with his red and black shirt. Running a hand down the boys toned abdomen made Jack want Yusei more with every second. He kissed down the younger boy's stomach making Yusei grab at Jack's coat.

"Uhh..Ja..ck" Yusei voice cracked slightly knowing what his body really wanted, however, he was trying to keep quiet knowing that it was very possible that ether of the twins, Akiza, Crow or even Bruno could find them if they were not carful. If Jack and Yusei were caught, they wouldn't live it down.

Jack smiled loving the fact that he was the only one that got to see Yusei so venerable. He always kept up a serious brave look for everyone else but Jack melted Yusei's cool exterior away with one touch. Jack felt his pants grow tight as Yusei bit back another quite moan that sounded like his name. Foreplay was driving the two of them crazy and that was when Jack decided Yusei was getting fucked right here.

Toying with Yusei's belt buckle for a while he eventually undid it and unzipped the boy's pants, stripping the boy of the rest of his clothing. Jack the proceeded to undo his pants releasing his large erection. Jack then placed three fingers in front of Yusei's mouth requesting that he coat them in his saliva. Yusei did this without having to be told. When the three digits were coated enough to Jacks satisfaction he proceeded to slip one… two ...three of his fingers inside his lover. Yusei winched lightly as Jack stretched his entrance but soon relaxed.

After Jack was satisfied and felt Yusei was ready he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself to enter Yusei. Yusei however stopped him and looked up at Jack with worry written on his face.

"Do you have a condom?" Yusei asked worry laced within every word. Jack smiled lightly and came down kissing Yusei's forehead.

"Don't worry my little Koi, I promise you will be safe" Jack reassured Yusei nudging him lightly. "I would not do this if it were not safe."

Yusei nodded slowly allowing Jack to continue where they were. He pushed into Yusei slowly allowing him to adjust. Yusei soon after gave Jack a light squeeze telling him he was ok. Jack then continued to thrust into the smaller duelist moving first at a slower pace but gradually gaining more momentum as they went.

"Ja..ck.. uhh.. .Faster" Yusei panted getting a bit louder almost forgetting about the possible danger of being found. Jack continued getting faster pleasing Yusei as he hit his prostate making him scream loudly in pleasure.

"Shh, Koi, You don't want to be found" Jack shushed his lover as he to bit back making too much noise as well.

Jack kept hitting that one spot over and over driving Yusei into bitter sweet bliss. However Jack could feel himself getting close as his lower abdomen began to swirl with warmth. Reaching down he began to stroke Yusei's hard member making Yusei pant desperately for a release. Soon after Yusei, came all over Jacks stomach and Jack followed suite filling Yusei with his warm seed. The finished slowly as Jack grabbed Yusei into a warm embrace and kissed him ever so lightly on the lips. Jack rested his head in the nape of Yusei's neck taking in the black haired boys unique sent. So unique that Jack could never quite pinpoint what it was. It was feminine at times but he would never say that to Yusei. He was a kind and gentle boy when he wanted to be but he could have an attitude when he needed it.

Yusei, enjoying the warmth instinctually wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling the older blond boy closer. Comfortable in his arms his breathing steadied and his eyes fluttered shut and before he knew it Yusei was sleeping soundly. Jack laughed lightly picking the smaller male up as a groom would to his bride and brought him to his room. The last thing they needed was to be found a messy and naked.

After getting to Jack's room, he placed Yusei down on his bed coving him with the thin blanket as he soundly slept on. Jack crawled in beside the boy. At first he just watched him sleep soundly. The rise and fall of his cheats and the way Yusei fisted his hands in his sleep. Quickly however Jack also felt sleep start to take over. He wrapped a protective arm around his boyfriend and as his eyes fluttered shut he wisped the worlds. I love you Yusei.

_Okay Chapter one end, again mostly the same a few edits here and there a few things said differently but mostly just a few minor edits it will hopefully start to change a bit more. Thanks again to the author Taoret for allowing this I hope I make you proud._

_~KaiFudo …aka the author~_


	2. Something that Defies Logic

_Okay I'm so glad to hear from all of the old readers; I am with you all which is why I decided to do this re-write. Such a wonderful story deserved and ending I just couldn't resist. I'm so glad you all liked the first chapter I hope you're ready for chapter two because here it is. I do want to point out. From here on out I will be writing in 1__st__ person point of view, most of the time Yusei, since this is his pregnancy after all, but I may change at some point in the story._

_I do not own Yugioh 5D's and once again** this is Yaoi/Lemon story, you no like, and you no read.**_

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Leo and Luna's party and all of us were preparing for the Champion ship. We had invited Martha down for our last round before the semi-final mach. She accepted with pleasure never wanting to turn down an opportunity to see her boy's race in a turbo duel.

At the time I was out on the track it had been me against the entire team. The duel thus far had been a breeze I wasn't even sure how they had managed to make it this far in the competition. My field was set for a direct attack. One hit from Stardust and he would be out, and so would team Waru from the competition. That was exactly what I did when the kid ended his turn. Steadily the crowd cheered for team 5D's. I made my last lap around the track and pulled in to a stop next to my team.

"Looks like team Waru is out of this computation and team 5D's will be moving on to the semi-finals" The announcer practically screamed into the microphone. I took my helmet off and was greeted by all of my friends by my runner.

"Yusei that was awesome you didn't even need Jack and Crow this round, you took them out all alone!" Leo ranted on about my victory.

"You know rub it in kid make us feel like we are worthless why don't you" Crow said crossing his arms defensively.

"Now Crow stop that" Martha reprimanded him giving a disapproving look to Crow. She then turned to me and walked over giving me a gentle squeeze which made me dizzy and nauseous surprisingly.

"Yusei, I'm so proud of you, you have done so well" Martha congratulated me letting go and looking up with a smile of a true mother. The wave of nausea not leaving I simply nodded and gave her a small smile.

"We should go home and celebrate" Akiza recommended smiling at our team and making the offer.

"Yeah, Victory for team 5D's" Crow said hopping on his bike getting ready to leave. I went to do the same when Jack caught my shoulder from behind.

"Are you okay Yusei" Jack asked sounding concerned almost like he saw something wasn't right with me.

"I am okay Jack, why do you ask?" I pondered moving his hand away.

"You just didn't look well there for a minute, are you sure you are okay" Jack asked making sure that I was fine. He had a habit of being over protective sometimes.

"Really Jack, I am fine" I said again as I slipped my red helmet on and we all headed back towards our house.

We settled into the kitchen, I was shocked we all fit. We had two addition people with Martha and Carly tagging along with us. Martha was in the kitchen looking through our cupboards wanting to cook for us like she used to.

"Raman, Raman, and more Raman, I know you boys can cook I taught you" Martha said trying to find something to work with.

"That would be Prince Charming's, I would have no part to play in purchasing that" I replied to Martha by pointing in Jacks direction.

"And the sweats, like Pocky?" Martha asked holding a pink and red box of the chocolate covered treats.

"Crow" all of answered in unison throwing the boy under the bus.

"You Yusei?" Martha asked hands on her hips with a questioning glance.

"What about me?" I asked looking up at her confused as to what she was asking me.

"What do you eat my boy," she laughed lightly at my momentary lapse of common sense. Everyone turned to me.

"Yeah now that she asks Yusei, I very rarely see you eat," Leo said sounding intrigued about my dietary habits.

"That would be because I don't, I get caught up in what I am doing at the moment in time. When I do eat it tends to be Udon noodles that is what I prefer. It that can be a couple days before I do think about eating however" I thought outloud realizing that couldn't have been good for me.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes and Martha looked at me displeased at how I was treating my body. She walked over to me and grabbed me by the wrist pulling me from my current sitting position.

"Martha what are you doing" I asked confused.

"We are heading out shopping and when we come back, you will be eating even if I have to force feed you myself" She replied looking into my eyes giving me her motherly look. I would have responded had another wave of nausea not come over me. This one made me quickly withdraw my arm from Martha's grip and cover my mouth. Martha looked at me confused at the reaction.

"Dude, are you okay?" Crow asked coming down the latter seeing me there. I couldn't reply and the only thing I could do was run for our bathroom across the hall. I left everyone in the room stunned at what just happened and I'm sure they could all hear me getting violently sick.

I had kneeled myself on our cold floor feeling my body shake and tasting what little food I had in my system come back up. Sitting there after the episode I felt horribly week. I hadn't noticed kneeling down next to me was Martha and Jack.

"Now I know you're not okay, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Jack asked taking my shaking hand.

"I was fine, until after the race, I don't know what is going on all the sudden I felt week and sick, and now I feel like I am going to pass out" I explained to my lover wanting this to be over.

"We should get him to a doctor Jack, I am no expert but Yusei might have done something serious not eating correctly for so long." Martha said sounding worried for me. Jack nodded to Martha and picked me up like he always did.

"Can we take him to your doctor for the kids, you know he feels most comfortable there" Jack asked making it sound like I wasn't conscious.

"We can come on quickly" Martha urged as everyone went to grab there Duel Runners to follow us down to the Satellite district.

* * *

It was a couple hours later that the doctor had finished checked me over completely like Martha had asked. My nausea had vanished by I couldn't help but keep shaking. Jack was next to me grasping my hand. He knew somehow that a part of me was scared.

"Everything will be alright Koi" Jack said rubbing soothing circles on my back.

Martha came in the door so that she could talk to the doctor.

"Okay, what's our verdict, what did Yusei do this time" Martha asked sounding very worried for me to.

"Hypoglycemia, somnipathy, and malnutrition" He listed off to Martha.

"I do not speak the language of doctors, put it in something I can understand" Jack said with an aggravated sigh.

"In other words, he hasn't been eating or sleeping enough. Witch cased low blood sugar levels that would be the cause of your shaking" The doctor said addressing me and not Jack.

"What about the random episode of nausea I got" I asked confused.

"Well, Yusei, that's where the confusing part comes in. You are pregnant." He said resting a hand on my shoulder.

I stammered for a minute and shook my head lightly.

"That..That's impossible" I said so confused I felt like I was going to pass out.

"I know it should be Yusei, but you are indeed with child" The doctor said to me with a look in his eyes. Every part of me was confused and I turned towards Jack wanting to take everything out on him

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT" I screamed uncontrollably at him.

"I WOULDN'T DO THIS IF IT WASN'T SAFE, WHAT DO YOU SAY TO THAT NOW. YOU AND ASS WHOLE JACK ATLUS, YOU YOU…" I fought back tears but it was hopeless. They started to stream down my face and Martha ran over to me to try and calm me down. Jack sat there stunned unable to believe that I, The ever so even tempered Yusei, had just cussed him out. The doctor held Martha's shoulder.

"I am going to make him a list, things he should and shouldn't eat" He said walking out realizing that I should be alone with Jack, Martha and my friends who walked in when he walked out.

"Is he okay" Crow asked walking in on my monetary mental break down.

"I don't think I have ever seen Yusei cry?" Akiza said blinking a few times at the scene before them.

"If you think this is bad, he just yelled at me" Jack said shaking his head still baffled by my outburst.

"Well if you didn't ask for it that day maybe I wouldn't be in this right now,"I Growled raising my head and whipping the tears away.

"Holy, wow did he just go from sad to angry in like five seconds or less" Crow asked taking a step back.

"It's called a mood swing" Akiza said placing her hands on her hips wanting to smack Crow for his idiocy.

"Yeah, why is Yusei going through one?" Crow asked again sounding as confused as the rest of us.

"I'm pregnant you birdbrain!" I yelled uncontrollably at him lashing out at anyone who seemed to get on my nerves.

Crows eyes widened at the insult and the news. He looked towards Martha for conformation and when she nodded he blinked a few times. Martha hugged me one more time.

"Now calm down Yusei, I know this is all so confusing for all of us, and I am sure out of everyone you are the most confused. Take a deep breath and calm down." She said calmly to me being the rational one. I did as she told and it worked. My nerves were not as on edge and I turned to Jack and apologized.

"I just want to go home Martha, It has been a long day" I admitted swinging my legs over the bed.

"Of Corse, but you will have to ride with either Crow or Jack," Martha admitted looking to at me.

"..Can't Jack ride with Crow and I get to ride Jack's runner back?" I asked desperate hating being on the back with anyone.

"Yeah, You just are getting out of the hospital and your pregnant do you really think anyone is insane enough to give you keys to a runner, no way man, that would be stupid" Crow said sound a bit more rational now. I sighed unhappily.

"Fine I will ride with Jack"

"Good now, you two" Martha said addressing Crow and Jack "Make sure he has a decent amount of sleep and he is eating" Martha requested.

"Will do Martha" Jack said giving me a hand up. I looked at him, still angry but yet couldn't help but feel bad about yelling at him. Reading my thoughts he hugged me softly.

"Don't worry about it from the sounds of it I am going to be getting a lot of that from you" Jack replied walking out the door with me at his side. Hopping on the back of Jack's runner thoughts ran through my head.

_Too bad we did not get to celebrate…_ "I thought as Jack revved up his runner. Soon after that we were off heading home.

* * *

Somewhere else

"Did you find what I was looking for" a gruff low voice said.

"Yes master why we were spying on them the Fudo boy fell ill, sounds like he is carrying a child from what we can gather" two men replied.

"That will come in handy later one, keep digging, and find anything else on them and you will be rewarded"

"Yes master"

* * *

_Whoot, chapter two done, ok so as you can see I went a little bit differently with chapter here. I wanted to try and keep with the normal symptoms of someone getting pregnant so yeah, I hope you guys like this chapter it was fun to write although it is 3:30AM where I am I wanted to write this chapter so hear You go._

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	3. Trouble Arises

_I'm back with Chapter three, I have to admit this is one of my favorite chapters and I'm way psyched to be re-writing it. I am hopping everyone enjoys this as much as I am enjoying writing. I am not quite sure what else to write here so I'm going to start writing ^_^._

_I do not own Yugioh 5D's and this is__** YAOI, LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

* * *

I sat in my bed shivering lightly as the house started to cool. I was unhappy about this since there was a turbo duel going on at the moment. When I woke up this morning I wasn't feeling as well as I should have been and Jack, being an expecting father, freaked out blowing the whole situation out of proportion and making me stay home to rest. Now I lie in bed bored to tears wanting nothing more than to be there with the guys at the duel.

Deciding there was nothing better to do I got from my bed and went to head down the stairs to go work on my runner. The garage was almost empty with only my runner and the computer cluttering the space. I picked my laptop up and switched it on. Sitting myself at my desk and I started typing away at the keys. I had been working on a new engine that if done correctly could almost triple the acceleration of a runner safely. If I completed it successfully it would be one of the most valuable discoveries in turbo duel history. I continued my work when a prompt popped up in the middle of my work. Memory card full.

"Great," I sighed going to the draw next to my desk. I opened it and started looking for a new memory card. I knew I had one somewhere but after about ten minutes of looking for one I grew frustrated and gave up. I sat there for a minute until an idea came to me.

"Rally and them might have one left over from when I was there, I suppose it's time for a visit to the Satellite." I spoke out loud to myself. I saved my progress and locked my computer shutting it down. I unhooked the multiple wires that was attached to the runner and then looked up to my bike. Sitting on the seat was a note. I carefully lifted it up and looked at the writing that I instantly recognized as Jacks handwriting.

_I am not stupid Yusei; I took your keys, now go back up stairs and sleep._

_ Love Jack. _

I laughed lightly at Jacks note and placed one hand on my stomach.

"Isn't that cute Daddy's worried about you, it's a shame that he forgot I'm a mechanic and can hot wire," I spoke to the unborn child inside me.

* * *

Ridding my runner was such an enjoyment. It gave me time to think clearly without the background noise of Crow and Jack arguing or the twins in the background. It was time I used to rethink a strategy or new ideas for the runners. Lately my mind wandered to the child that I now bared. It was impossible for a male to bear children yet here I was a month and a half into a pregnancy. I was only 18 and still learning. I allowed my worries to fade as I pulled my runner down the stairs to my old home. The dark underground subway made me smile as memories flooded back. I parked the runner and clicked the engine off. I heard whispers from behind the old tattered curtain that they used as a door.

"You don't think its sector security?" asked one of them sounding hushed and scared..

"Why don't you go look, you're the one with the habit of getting caught with petty larceny," another agued back.

"Aw, don't send the kid out, I might just have to take him home with me, who knows, I might kidnap him and never bring him back" I yelled loud enough for them to hear.

"YUSEI!" Screamed the ever so joyful Rally as he came out and hugged me. I flinched since he grabbed me right around the waist.

"Yuse , long time no see" The taller mall known as Nervin came out greeting me with a smile.

"Sorry I have been busy," I replied patting Rally on the head lightly.

"Yeah, I understand, Turbo duel champ, keeping the name, how's the team doing?"

"Well, there at a duel now," I answered, them without thinking.

"Why, arn't you with them Yusei, is it because of the medical issue, Martha wouldn't tell us what was wrong but we saw you leave with Jack and Crow last week." Rally babbled sound worried about me.

"Kid let him breath," Nervin said almost pulling Rally off me.

"Is there something that we can do for you Yusei" Tank asked taking Rally from Nervin.

"Actually, I came down looking for an old memory card. Mine is full at home and I was wondering if you guys had any left over from when I moved." I asked getting slightly embarrassed about misplacing something. I was normally the organized one.

"Yeah, let me go get one for you" Nervin offered disappearing. As he left my phone began to ring in my pocket. I pulled it out carefully and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Jack," I simply said. Rally began to beg me to put it on speaker so I did with a slight laugh and clicked the phone over to answer it.

"You have five seconds to tell me where you are before I call Sector security on your ass" Jack yelled sounding rather irritated.

"What's, the matter Jack why so irritated" I joked lightly as everyone around me laughed lightly.

"Yusei, if you don't want to listen to me then you can deal with Martha," Jack said.

"Jack don't you…"

"Yusei Akari Fudo Where are you" Martha asked sternly over the phone.

"Martha I am an 18 year old boy it is only five in the afternoon I think I can handle myself and I have every right to be out" I replied calmly not wanting to irritate her.

"That's it young man your grounded," She said with more of a motherly tone.

"Martha" I stammered trying to reason with her.

"Grounded, now where are you?" she asked again.

"I am down in the Satellite" I answered annoyed at how childish I was being treated.

"Why the hell are you down there?" I heard Jack scream in the background. Reaching my limits I looked over to Blitz.

"Cover his ears" I commanded and Blitz obliged. After being sure Rally couldn't hear anything that was about to come out I turned back to the phone.

"Listen to me you fucking Jackass, Don't you yell at me. I'm a fucking grown adult you shouldn't be bothering Martha with such childish excuses for an emergency. I can come and go as I god damn well please. Oh and on that though don't ever take my keys again while I am asleep I despise hot wiring my own positions. If You must fucking know, I came down here looking for a memory card because mine ran out at home, because someone made me stay home from the turbo duel, now I will be home shortly" I yelled hanging up the phone without a good bye or an I love you. I breathed a sigh of frustration and looked towards my friends. Everyone stared at me in complete aw.

"I don't think I have ever heard you have a mouth like that, Blitz admitted taking his hands off of Rally's ears.

"Yeah, I don't do that often, I have never been much for swearing, but, he just pushed my limits," I said running a hand through my hair. Nervin came back with the card and handed it to me.

"Thanks'" I sighed placing it in my back pocket. I slipped my hand out and my phone rang once again. My anger grew expecting it to be Jack I turned the speaker off and answered with venom.

"What the fuck do you want?" I yelled into the receiver.

"Wow, mood swing much" Crows voice said sounding offended.

"Sorry , what's up" I asked calming down a bit.

"Jack asked me to call, where are you?" he asked.

"Down in the old hang out" I answered simply pinching the bridge feeling a slight head ache coming on.

"Give me five minute" Crow said getting ready to hang up

"All right" I sighed hanging up on him.

"Who was that" Rally asked tilting his head.

"Crow," I answered simply.

"Hay Yusei, can I talk to you in private?" Blitz asked looking to the other three. Getting the hint the rest of the guys disappeared behind the curtain once more.

"What was that about," He asked gesturing to the phone in my pocket as he lit a cigarette. I winced knowing that was not good for the baby.

"The argument, It is a long confusing story?" I admitted grabbing at my arm and leaning against one of the support beams.

"I have time" He said exhaling the smoke.

* * *

"When, you said it was long and complicated you meant it" Blitz said after I had explained the situation.

"Yeah, so you probably think I am freak and don't want to see me again," I sighed expecting the worse.

"No, that's not true, no matter what you are going to be Yusei. Just promise to bring the little girl or guy around some time. Oh this can't be good or its health or yours at that," He replied putting the cigarette out on the concrete. I smiled for once as I heard two Runners screeched to a stop.

I looked over seeing Jack and Crow. Jack didn't waste anytime getting up and storming over to me he grabbed my wrist so tightly I was sure I was going to have black and blue marks.

"Get your ass on the fucking Bike now!" He hissed low enough so only my ears could hear.

Immediately I got pissed off again but I was stopped as pain seared though my abdomen. I screamed out in pain unsure of what was going on. Jacks expression of anger changed to pure horror.

"What's the matter Yusei, what is hurting" He asked knowing that very rarely I let my pain be known to others.

"My stomach" I winched wanting it to go away. It was getting hard to focus on anything anymore. It started getting hard for me to breath and my breathing became labored. Hearing Jack panic the last thing I remember is collapsing into Jacks arms.

* * *

"What do you have for me, my Joker?" Sneered the man

"This is Yusei Fudo's birth records Byakuran" the minion replied giving the folder to the man.

Byakuran smiled pleased leafing through the folder. "This will prove useful" He replied.

* * *

_Okay chapter 3 written. I think I added a bit more swearing to the argument, I know Yusei tends to be the clean character in my eyes but I find it right that he would not be able to control that with all those hormones raging. ^_^ Poor Yusei, anyway. Chapter 4 should be up soon see ya then_

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	4. Acceptance

_Ok here is chapter 4 I am going to write this chapter in Jacks point of view, I'm leaving the top conversation out because this is the part of the story that I have different ideas for. I'm sorry, but I am hoping you will enjoy this none of the less._

_I do not own Yugioh 5D's this contain __**YAOI/ LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**_

* * *

I sat in the doctor's room with Yusei uncouncois on the bed. I sat there holding the boys hand thinking back to this morning and how this all started. I had let team 5D's know that Yusei was at home resting since he wasn't feeling well. Luna looked up at me and started ranting on how I should go home and check on him over and over and after about twenty minutes of getting the rant I finally decided it would be a good idea. Upon returning home however I was not expecting to find Yusei not home and his Runner gone. Crow and I panicked and called Martha hoping that he had been with her.

"Hello," the smooth voice of answered

"Hay Martha its Jack, is Yusei with you?" I asked getting strait to the point. There was a silence and then she answered slowly.

"No, shouldn't he be with you?" she asked sounding worried. I quickly explained the situation which ended in Martha saying she would be coming to help find her son. After she arrived Martha suggested something I wanted to literally smack myself for not coming up with.

"Did you try his Cell?" she asked hands on her hips.

"No" I answered sound defeated and looking to the floor.

"Good lord child call him" she replied pushing me along.

Now I wished I had never picked up the phone. I should have let him do his thing. He was right he was an adult and if anyone of us could take care of themselves it was Yusei. He would have come back on his own time. The doctor walked into the room.

"Is he alright doc," I asked franticly wanting to know the condition of the one man I loved.

"He is fine Jack; he is sable at the moment and should be waking up any minute. I took some blood sample but there is one other thing I recommend you do, but I would need you and Yusei to consent to go through with it." The doctor explained.

"What's that?" I asked couscous.

"It's a procedure known as amniocentesis, its where we take fluid from the embryo and it allows us to see if there is anything wrong with the child, such as birth defects, we can even tell you the gender." The doctor explained to me.

Yusei began to stir awake and my attention went right to him. His beautiful blue eyes were hazy and confused as he looked up at me.

"Jack," He asked slowly.

"Yusei, I'm so happy to see you awake," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" he questioned pushing himself up slowly.

"One minuet you looked like you were going to hit me and the next you passed out, I was so worried about you. You gave me quite the scare" I explained lacing our fingers together.

Yusei looked down allowing his bangs to hide his eyes "I'm sorry" He spoke ever so softly.

"It wasn't your fault that you blacked out" I tried to explain.

"Not for that Jack, for yelling at you the way I did, and for getting you worried and for getting us into this situation" He stammered on allowing the rare sight of tears stream his face. His fists were clenched trying to hold them back but he couldn't control it. I allowed him to continue crying as I squeezed his hand tightly for comfort.

"I..I can't do this Jack, I haven't the slightest idea how to raise a Kid" He cried as his blue eyes held every emotion, fear, anger and doubt. I got from the chair I was sitting in and embraced Yusei as his tears began to calm down.

"Things will get better, in a little over seven months we will have a beautiful baby girl or boy, and we will find a way to raise it and give it a chance that we never had. We will give it love and care of parents that we always craved. Life has its crazy ups and downs, lets ride it out together and raise this child, It will be worth it in the end."

Yusei lifted up his head and whipped the last of his tears away and gave me a gentle smile.

"I will try my hardest,"

"Good" Jack replied as the door slammed open and Leo and Rally barged in.

"YUSEI IS IT TRUE YOUR PREGANT" They both screamed sounding excited.

"Oh god" Yusei replied hiding his head in my shoulder.

"Is it?" Luna asked pushing her brother and Rally out of her way. I looked up at Crow and glared at the other male. "Hay Crow want to come over here" I asked giving him a sadistic smile. The look on Crows face read pure panic until Leo went to his aid.

"Don't take it out on Crow, we forced him by taking his black-wings and not giving them back" Leo replied with a smile.

"Doesn't matter" I screeched lightly unhappy with the four of them.

"It's true, I'm pregnant," Yusei spoke up taking his head out of hiding. I was surprised he said anything.

Everything went silent until the children cheered and hugged Yusei which I could say made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Congratulations, do you know the gender yet" Luna asked sounding intrigued and being the calmest out of all of them. That's when Yusei burst into a fit of laughter.

"I think he has completely lost it" Crow said raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just, I wasn't expecting this to be accepted so easily," Yusei admitted moving his hand over his abdomen.

"Well I could toss Nevrin and say how I disapprove if that's what you want" Blitz relied cracking a smile.

Yusei cracked a smile and simply shook his head "That's not necessary this time around."

"Please don't tell me you actually tossed Nervin why I wasn't here?" I asked confused.

"What happens in the Satellite stays in the Satellite" The four friends quoted laughing all the while. Luna got huffy and poked Yusei in the arm to get his attention.  
"You didn't answer me Yusei, do you know the gender yet" She bugged.

"That has not been determined yet" The doctor replied coming back into the now very crowded room.

"That would be what I need to talk about with them, if you don't mind can I steal them away for about fifteen minute I promise you can have them back after" The doctor admitted smiling.

"Alright everyone, time to go bug Mother Martha" Crow said rallying everyone up and out closing the door behind them. The doctor turned his attention towards Yusei.

"You had pretty high blood pressure and were under a lot of stress, this could develop into something serious and it is not good for you or your child. You should try and take it easy. If you feel stressed out let someone know and try to calm yourself down." He instructed. Yusei nodded understanding.

"I also wanted to ask you about a procedure known as amniocentesis; I have explained the procedure to jack why you were sleeping. We take a sample of the embryotic fluids and this can tell us if there is anything wrong with your child." The doctor explained.

"So in simplified terms your sticking a needle into my stomach?" Yusei asked sounding a bit tired.

"Simplified, yes" He answered. Yusei looked over at me for my thoughts on the idea. His blue eyes told me he was interested and I simply nuzzled his head.

"It's up to you" I simply replied.

He turned back to the doctor "Okay, when do I have to come back?" He asked squeezing my hand.

"Next week should do just fine you will be hitting your twelve weeks" He answered with a gentle smile leaving Yusei and I alone.

"So Akari, huh" I teased the raven haired boy.

"Not funny Jack" He moaned hiding his face.

"Where does it come from, do you know" I asked tilting his head up.

"I think it's my mother's name, Martha thought it would be nice to have both of my parents' names" he said shying away about his slightly feminine name.

"Then why are you hiding, you should be proud of it, I like it," I replied smiling at him. "You should be proud of your name" I replied pulling Yusei close as he rested his head on my chest. He hadn't moved his hand from his abdomen where you could start to see a bit of weight gain from his pregnancy. I rested my hand on top of his and started drawing little circles there, unintentionally lulling Yusei into a sleep. Yusei's light snore filled the room as I sat there realizing just how lucky I was to have Yusei.

* * *

_So you guys are lucky I have had like hours to spend typing this. Due to my lack of internet access however I am forced to stop here since I didn't remember to copy past the rest of the story for reface purposes. As you can see I'm trying to keep Yusei in character as possible because I'm so horrible at Jack. This dose change how Yusei would react to certain parts of the story and some of his responses. I don't like to make Yusei sewer a lot, he tends to be one of the characters I like to try and keep clean. As his pregnancy continues, I will slip him a little into bad mouthing and other things. I promise I will be back soon with chapter 5 until then._

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	5. Mockingbird

_So here is another chapter, I'm starting to go a different way for this, I'm not sure where the other author was going with the other side of the story, so I'm steering off on a different direction. I hope you all like this just as much._

I do not own Yugioh 5D's _**THIS STORY HAS YAOI/LEMON IN IT DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

I had arrived outside of Martha's house. She ran to my side with a towel as my body shivered lightly, my teeth chattered and I wrapped my arms around myself.

"My Yusei, your soaked sweaty" Martha cooed rushing to my aid.

"Well that's what happens when you drive a Duel Runner in the rain," I laughed as she gave me the towel and started drying my hair.

"I'll bring you some dry clothes stay right here?" Martha replied running back in the house as I stood there still taking the towel to my hair. She came running out minutes later with a pair of white clothes.

"Martha, those are Jack's old clothes," I laughed seeing that Martha had held onto the blue shirt and white pants that jack wore in his younger years.

"And I bet they will still be too big for you," She smiled handing them to me and leading me inside.

"That hurt you know" I commented as I removed my shirt without thinking.

"you love me anyway, and for goodness sake Yusei wait until I leave, I have seen quite enough of you being naked as a child I do not need any new images" Martha laughed lightly. I smiled apologetically slipping the big, yet warm shirt over my growing abdomen. Martha left the room allowing me to finish stripping down and dressing in the old clothes.

"Martha I'm ready," I announced hanging my wet clothes up. She came in and collected them and smiled at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't be nervous, where is everyone?" Martha asked seeing the tension I held.

"I had Jack, Akiza and Crow all offer to accompany me today but, I wanted to do this on my own." I admitted holding my arm casing the shirt to slip down my shoulder. Martha laughed at me.

"You're not in this alone Yusei, don't forget that" Martha replied as she walked me over to a chair to sit in.

"The doctor will be right with you and I will have your clothes ready for you by the time you're done." She smiled and kissed my forehead like I was a child. I just smiled lightly as the door opened and the doctor came out.

"We are ready for you Yusei" he replied as I got up. It took me a minute to gain my balance and start walking forward.

The doctor slathered this cool gel on my stomach to start an ultrasound so he knew where the baby was and could see where he needed to avoid.

"Stay as still as you can alright Yusei," I nodded lightly watching the screen above us. As he moved the wand around my lower navel an odd shape started to appear. I tilted my head trying to figure out what it was.

"That there would be the baby's head that you are seeing" The doctor explained. I smiled lightly not seeing it myself but wanting to move on. The doctor placed the wand down and found a needle, One that was rather large and had a tube.

"I am going to need you to stay extremely still, any wrong move and I could hurt the baby," He said to me with a stern and serious look. I nodded once again. Without another word said the doctor pressed the needle into me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip trying not to scream in pain. There was no describing the pain I felt. It was soon over as he pushed the plunger and removed the needle. He covered my wound and applied some pressure.

"I need you to stay here for about an hour to and an hour and a half, the results will be in as soon as I can get them to you okay Yusei," The doctor explained as he went to go get Martha so I wouldn't have to sit alone.

* * *

That was two weeks ago. The rain had not let up since then and at the moment my friends and I sat down watching a movie called the last song. It was a chick flick since Akiza and Luna had picked it out but it seemed everyone was just happy to be sitting with one another. The ring of the phone sounded over the movie.

"Crow could you get that," I asked comfortable in Jacks arms and not wanting to move. Crow got up without any complaint. I smiled as Jacks arm rested around my waits protectively starting to sing lightly to the song. I smiled.

"You know she/he will love you voice when they come," I said to him hearing his soft voice.

"Hay Yusei, Jack you might want to come out here," Crow called the two of us. I reluctantly got up from my comfortable possession. The two of us walked out into the kitchen and I took the phone.

"Yusei Fudo speaking," I said answering professionally in case it was someone professional.

"Yusei, it's me your doctor, I am calling about your results. Your baby is perfectly healthy there is nothing wrong. Would you like to know the gender to?' The doctor spoke quickly and yet happily.

"Sure" I responded smiling happy to hear that my unborn child was safe.

"You are going to have a baby girl, congratulation, I am going to let you go and I will see you for your next appointment see you then Yusei" The doctor said hanging up quickly.

"What was that about?" Jack asked as I hung up the phone on the receiver.

"Congratulations daddy, it's a girl" I smiled turning to Jack. Without another thought happiness flooded his features and he gave me a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Wow, Crow is still in the room I don't want to see the mushy behind the seen stuff," Crow joked as he covered his eyes.

"Who was that?" Luna asked coming out to the kitchen.

"The doctor with my results," I answered the small girl resting my head in Jacks cheats I found I was tired.

"Really, so what do you think you are going to name her?" she asked smiling up at me. I looked to Jack. The two of us had not been thinking about names quite yet.

"I was thinking Iara," I admitted having had the name in my head for quite some time even if I had not discussed it with Jack.

"Iara, I like it" Jack replied smiling down at me.

"Iara it is then," Luna replied getting a cup of water. Just then the there was a loud clap of thunder and our lights were out. A sigh and a frustrated growl came from the living room.

"Well I guess we won't be finishing that movie." I laughed as Jack and I walked out there with a flash light in hand. I had them stashed all over the apartment.

"Jack this is your fault you weren't happy with what we picked," Akiza said gaining frustration.

"This is not my fault," Jack defended himself letting me go incase Akiza tried to use her psychic powers on him. Akiza went to say something but was stopped by the sudden knock at the door. Crow once again got up and opened the door.

"Hi, Trudge, something I can do for you tonight?" Crow asked sounding confused as to why the officer would be here in this storm.

"Is Yusei home?" He asked sounding serious.

"Hay Yuse it's for you," Crow said holding the door open. I walked over slowly coming face to face with Trudge. However that didn't take long to change.

"Yusei Fudo you are under arrest for having passion of stolen property and hacking into security files." He repeated cuffing my two hands behind my back.

"What the hell he didn't fucking steal a thing" Jack defended me as I tried to struggle free form the cuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be used against you in a court of law, you have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford on the court shall provide one for you" Trudge read my Miranda right to me.

"Let me go Trudge, I didn't do a damn thing" I cussed slightly something I never did.

"Yusei, you can ether come peacefully or I can bring you in by force" He said looking down at me.

"But I didn't do…ugh" I felt the painful clench of my stomach and remembered the doctors' orders from a few weeks before.

_If you become stressed, let someone know and try and calm yourself down. It is not good for the baby or for your own health._

"Fine, I'll go" I sighed unhappily taking a deep breath calming my nerves.

* * *

"Did it work?"

"It sure did, Yusei Fudo had been arrested, now we let the inmates do our dirty work and let them kill the child."

* * *

_So I'm still not sure where she was going with these side characters so I am think I am going to drop them after the next chapter I am sorry if this upsets any of you. Iara is a girl's name meaning water lady I really like it for the name. I think this can still be an awesome story. I'm going to keep writing thanks every one see you next chapter._

_~Kai Fudo…aka the author~_


	6. Jail Break

_Here we go again with poor Yusei getting tossed into jail. Alright. Come on Yusei. I will also being switching back and forth from pov's. I'm sorry this is running behind like a couple hours, I normally post it right after my other fanfic, but me too tired._

_I don't Own Yugioh5D's __**THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI/LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

I was being dragged by Trudge into the so welcoming facility duel arena. How I hated this place.

"You know I have saved this damn city twice now, you would think that you wouldn't throw me in jail" I protested to Trudge as he un-cuffed my wrist. I rubbed them due to the soreness and the familiar feeling of being free. Trudge just shook his head at him.

"Enjoy your time here Yusei," He replied leaving me there.

"Dick," I whispered under my breath feeling my hormones raging in me and my anger flaring up a bit.

_Just chill Yusei, Jack will make sure you get out of this, you are innocent, you know your innocent. Just take a deep breath this stress isn't good for Iara._ I thought to myself wanting to do nothing more than to slouch down and not move. However I knew this place enough to know that a guard would be here any minute looking for a reason to beat the crap out of me. That was something I had to avoid at all cost. I looked up to see the time and headed to the cell I had been assigned to. There was three other people already there watching me as I entered the cell. I eyed them curiously. They looked familiar to me. The angry looks I got from the only female made that familiar feeling fade and made me realize who I was staring at.

"Team Wura!" I asked confused why a turbo dulling team would be stuck in this forsaken place.

"I am surprised you recognized us," The girl replied jumping down to meet me. Her blond hair strode over her shoulders and she wore this icy blue lipstick that made me shiver. Her eyes were a pricing gold and she looked menacing.

"For reintroductions I'm Emma, that's Joker, and Fai over there" She replied motioning over her shoulder at the two boys.

"What's got the famous Yusei Fudo thrown in this place?" She asked sucking on a lollipop rather seductively which quite personally made me sick.

"Supposedly I stole some property and hacked files" I sighed leaning up against the cell walls.

"Meaning?" She prodded lightly.

"Meaning, I didn't actually do it," I responded sighing out in frustration. Who in their right mind would want to frame me?

"Hay Emma, get the Fuck out of that cell in get on the woman's side of the facility" One of the guards yelled at her waving a stick.

"I'm going," she yelled back bravely.

"Well Fudo, I'll be seeing you around" she sighed walking out of the cell and off to her own. I sighed as I watched the other quiet boy Fai fined his own cell. That left me and Joker.

"Hay man, shouldn't be too bad for you, the new director of this place is awesome" He smirked at me slyly.

"Oh yeah, what's his name" I asked out of pure curiosity, in my heart I had hoped I never met the man.

"Byakuran." He replied with just a bit too much pleasure in his voice.

* * *

(Pov Switch –Jack)

Crow I don't want to ask this guy for help we can break Yusei out ourselves," I insisted not wanting to ask for help from Blister. Part of it was I felt horrible lying to Martha as to why we needed him at the moment.

"Jack from what we have herd and what Yusei has told us this guy is good, and we are going to need all the help we can get to break into that jail, trust me Jack, I have been there three times. You have never even set foot in that trash heap," Crow tried knocking some sense into me but all my heart cared about was getting my Yusei out of there safely. We parked our Runners outside Blisters old hide out where he promised to meet us. Crow and I walked up the stairs as the old broke down building reminded me of the Satellite. Before the two of us could knock it was open.

"Come on in guys" Blister replied welcoming us in.

"So what are Martha's boys doing that's so bad that they couldn't tell her?" Blister asked laughing lightly.

"This isn't a funny matter Blister, Yusei was arrested last night," Crow explained sitting down opposite of Blister while I stood my back up against the wall.

"Damn police that kids nothing less than a saint to this city. What they take him in for?" Blister asked shocked that Yusei would have been taken in for anything at all.

"Supposedly he stole some property and hacked into some files." I answered clenching my teeth together out of anger.

"Sounds like Yusei, but he has been out of commission for the last 14 weeks or so," Blister admitted.

"Yusei has only hacked into something once and it was Bruno who did all the hacking, and he has no reason to steal files. " Crow defended our friend.

"Wait a minute, they took him to the Facility right," Blister asked worry and concern crossing his features.

"That's the only jail for miles," Crow said confused as to why Blister would as such a stupid question.

"There, has been something odd going on in that Jail. Ever since they hired the new chief, people will go in but never come out. There will be no records of them being there, they just vanish." Blister explained.

"Care to help us with a little jail break then?" I asked seeing now why crow insisted we ask him for help.

"What else would I do on a Saturday night?" He questioned sarcastically going over to his computer.

"What's the plan Blister," Crow asked following him over.

* * *

(Pov switch- Yusei)

I hadn't noticed it when I first came in, but there was defiantly something weird going on in this jail. The only guard I remembered seeing was the one that had yelled at Emma to get into her cell last night. There was almost no one to watch what we were up to. Maybe the new director was as nice as Joker had claimed. On the other had I didn't trust Joker as far as I could throw him. I sat on my top bunk with my hand protectively over my stomach. I was spacing out wanting Jack to be next to me. Playing with my navel drawing the little circles he always did, which put me right to sleep. However my thoughts were disturbed by the blood curdling scream of another person. I shot up from my spot on the top bunk and looked around for the person. Climbing down slowly I looked out of the bars of our cell.

"Sounds like the director is having fun," Joker replied closing his eyes smiling at the sound he was hearing. I glared at him.

"Don't you care that someone is being tormented," I asked sickened by this man.

"Why should I care it's not me" He replied smoothly getting up and getting a little too close for comfort.

"Plus you're the only one in real trouble here" he replied pulling a pocket knife out of know where and brining it close to my neck.

"Any false move and I will kill you and that THING you carry with in you," He whispered to me. My eyes grew wide.

"That's right Fudo, I know about your precious baby, and the whore boyfriend who made it." Joker spat in my face. I just smirked at the man and without a second thought I kicked his legs out from underneath him caught the knife he was about to drop and switched the positions we were in.

"You did three things wrong there Joker. The first one, you didn't take into play were I was raised. Living on the streets in the Satellite, you're not the first one to have pulled a knife on me. Secondly you endangered my daughter and for that I am not to forgiving. Thirdly, You insulted Jack, That's my boyfriend, you insignificant little bastard, and no one messes with Jack" I growled at him as I sat on top of the man making sure it was difficult for him to move

"Yusei," I hear my name being called. I went to turn my head letting my guard down which was a stupid move on my part. Joker took advantage of it and once again had me on the ground. He was coming towards me with the knife but my quick reflexes allowed me to maneuver enough so that he hit my right arm instead of my neck. It stung like hell but I was alive. Joker pulled the knife out quickly casing the wound to burn like hot oil. He was getting ready to strike again but before we knew it the cell door was open and a blur of green was pinning him to the wall.

"Yusei, not what I was hoping for in a reunion, but it looks like we got here in time," Blister said to me as he ripped a piece of his uniform off to wrap the wound and stop the bleeding.

"You think you can stand?" He asked as Crow, who was the one taking care of Joker, walked over to us.

"Yeah," I responded getting to my feet with a little extra help. I was light headed from the blood loss but I was ok to walk. Jack came over to me and helped by warping my good arm over his shoulder to help me walk.

"Let's move out" Blister replied as we headed out of the cell.

"Don't you want to meet the master Yusei," Joker laughed menacingly at me. Jack glared at him.

"You-"

"Jack no, it's not worth it lets just get out of here," I said to him as the pain I was feeling was in every word I said. Nodding the three of us evacuated the Jail. Somehow Blister was able to fly us out; I don't know how he did it sometimes.

"We need to get him to Martha's" Blister responded looking out for my well-being.

"uhh, we still haven't told Martha yet," Crow pointed out to Blister.

"No time like the present boys, you are going to have to tell her now," Blister replied as he flew us into Satellite were we would be safe.

* * *

_So I changed a lot in this chapter, I cut out Jacks second pov, I found it unnecessary since we can all draw conclusions as to why there was a scream of another person. I also cut out the rhyme because as I said last chapter this will be the end to side story. I really want to focus on Jack and Yusei and the baby with their friends and what Yusei goes through. I am sorry again for the people who like the side story. I'm hoping everyone will still read this, see you next chapter guys._

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	7. Fun in a Dark Room

_Chapter 7 wow I'm getting close to the end of the chapters I have to tweak I will have to start really writing yey ^^ lol. So the original chapter of this was what the original author thought as filler. Now here is my opinion on it, I loved this chapter because after the last six chapters of stress and Yusei going through everything, you just wanted to breathe a sigh of relief and that is what this chapter is. So I am going to keep it because Yusei deserves that breath of relief._

_I do not own Yugioh 5D's __**THIS STORY CONTAINS YOUI/LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

I sat as still as possible as Martha sat next to the bed stitching my arm up with a needle and medical thread. I winched as she pulled the needle through my skin.

"Martha you know, that really hurts," I complained something that was unlike me.

"Would you rather bleed out?," Martha asked irritably, she was very unhappy with Jack, Crow and Blister.

"No," I simply answered as she finished up with my arm. She got from her seat as I got up and put my blue jacket on.

"Now, what on earth happened Jack Atlus and Crow Hogan, that could have gotten Yusei injured like that?" Martha asked scowling all the while.

'well you see Martha, Yusei was thrown in jail," Crow started rubbing the back of his head.

"What did you do this time child," She sighed turning to me.

"Nothing, I was framed," I replied holding up my arms proving my innocents.

"Alright, so you went behind my back and dragged Blister into your scam to break him out of jail," Martha replied drawing conclusions.

"Kind of they came to me for help, since I have a history of getting people into places without anyone knowing," Blister admitted defending Jack and Crow.

"and the gash in Yusei's arm?" she asked trying to get all the pieces together.

"Well, apparently there turbo team Waru wanted me dead and tried to kill me why I was in jail, it could have been my head had I not moved," I explained holding my arm that Martha had just patched up.

"Alright I have heard enough, I want the three of you to stay here for a bit, there has been a lot going on and the stress is not good for the baby," Martha replied walking over and looking at me.

"Martha, really it's okay," Jack tried to argue but Martha raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you really going to argue with me Jack Atlus?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"No, ma'am," Jack replied looing down in defeat.

"There is just one problem with this Martha?" Crow piped in.

"That is?" Martha asked opening the door to leave the room.

"All of your belongings are still at our place, we need to go get some things," Crow pointed out.

I laughed lightly "Wow Crow I cannot believe you were actually observant for once," I teased him nudging him in the ribs.

"Hay, it better than the idea of me drawing on Jack's face like we used to when we were kids," Crow joked smiling all the while.

"That was you?" Jack nearly screamed at the two of us.

"Correction, that was him," I smiled slyly pointing to Crow, "but anyway, I'll go grab our things," I volunteered heading for the door.

"oh no you won't Yusei, not alone. Someone tried to kill you. You won't be stepping out these doors without someone." Martha scolded me like I was ten again.

"Fine, I will take Jack" I responded back watching as Jack came to my side.

"Be back in an hour boys, if you are not back, I am sending Crow, after you," Martha warned us.

"Yes, Martha," I responded walking out the door.

* * *

We arrived at our apartment in about fifteen minutes. Parking outside the front door we noticed that the place was still dark. I took the keys to the lock and let Jack and I in. I found the light switch on the wall and tried it but the lights were still dead from the storm. I sighed in frustration.

"I am going to head to my room and get my things along with Crow's go and gather your belongings and meet me back down here," I told Jack looking behind me knowing he was there somewhere even though I couldn't see him.

"You be careful," He warned me worry lacing his words.

"Don't worry about me just go," I said as we both went in separate directions.

I shuffled my way up to my room not being able to see even my hands in front of me. I found my door with difficulty. It was closed as always and I felt around for the knob. I found it after a few minutes of searching and swung the door open. I started by hugging the walls as to avoid anything that I might have accidently left on my floor. With the pregnancy and everything I had gotten rather lazy due to being tired all the time and actually sleeping instead of being up at all hours of the night. This was not working however so, I stepped back slowly away from the wall and tripped over a pillow I had left on the floor. I expected to land back first and hit the floor hard, so I braced myself for the fall however I never touched the carpet. I opened my eyes and I recognized the warm arms that embraced me.

"I told you to be careful," Jacks voice rang out over the dark walls.

"How, did you do that I can't see a thing in here," I complained frustrated and tired.

"My eyes adjust to the darkness well, "He answered me setting me back on my feet and leading me to the bed.

"Stay here, I will get the rest of our belongings" Jack requested as he walked out the door. I sighed felling helpless at the moment.

I wasn't sure how long Jack would be and I was exhausted from not being able to get a good night sleep while I was in jail, and going straight to Martha's after. So I lied down on my bed and rested my head against the pillow. My mind instantaneously registered to fall asleep and soon my eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

I woke up to the feeling of someone hovering over me and as I opened my eyes they refused to adjust to the dark room.

"You shouldn't fall asleep without me in the room," I head Jack say right next to my ear. His hot breath teased the sensitive skin that was there and made me squirm lightly under him.

"I should show you why you shouldn't fall asleep alone, it just makes you so venerable," He whispered seductively as he moved his mouth down to my neck. He started to nip, bite and lick lightly over the nape of my neck which was torment on my end. In my half-awake state all I wanted was Jack. He bit down hard against my skin making me gasp. He took this opportunity to kiss me with his warm loving lips. He took my open mouth and his tongue explored the inner cavers of it. Normally I would have fought for dominance, but I was to out of it to care.

The two of us broke apart for air and I could feel the line of saliva that still connected between us. I smiled at Jack. He was the only one that could get me like this, so out of my zone. Jack quickly but carefully discarded our jackets to my floor. He pinned my arms above my head carful of the fresh stitching that had been done on my right arm. He went back over the love bites he had left already on my neck. This led him to letting go of my wrists and the two of us stripping the rest of the clothes that was blocking our way. He re-positioned himself over my waist grinding his hips against me. He sent me into a world of pleasure as he did so allowing me to udder the most pleasurable sound. He loved it when he could get me to mew and moan his name.

He placed a tender kiss on my lips and showed my three fingers. Understanding that he wished for me to coat his digest in saliva I took them into my mouth carefully licking them. Minutes later he pulled them out and started to slowly insert them into me. It was always uncomfortable when he did this but I knew it would be so much more painful if he just inserted himself into me. He continued to place his fingers inside me until he felt satisfied with his work. He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself for my entrance. As he trusted into me the first time it was a bit painful but as I adjusted and he started moving at a faster pace the pleasure over ran my body.

"J..ack" I moaned out shifting under him wanting more.

He started to hit that one sweet spot that I knew was my prostate and begged him for more. He sped up his trusts into me and I gripped the sheets bellow. As I clenched my eyes shut I started to feel the warm swirl in the pit of my stomach that's signaled my climax. It wasn't long before I felt myself cum all over Jack and my sheets, and soon after Jack filled me with his warm seed that I couldn't resist. The two of use sat there breathless and I could feel sleep wanting to take over once more. That was then something hit me.

"Jack we were supposed to be back in an hour!" My sleepy body wanted to fall to sleep but I knew we couldn't let it.

"Shit" I heard Jack swear out loud as he got up and grabbed the phone from my jacket pocket. I knew he was dialing Crow so I carefully got from the bed, shaking lightly from the rush I had and dressed myself for the return home. Jack returned to my side.

"Was that fun while it lasted?" He asked lifting my head up so I could meet his violet eyes.

"Yeah, now let's get back before Martha starts to question us," I smiled as I grabbed my helmet so we could go back to Martha's.

* * *

_So I'm a little late on finishing this chapter I would normally have it up by now. Work and sleep have been getting in the way. I am so happy to see that you guys are still enjoying this with all the changes that I am making. It makes me so happy so I want you guys to tell me. Did you think this chapter sucked because writing it was fun but this is the first ever I have tried to write Yaoi in the first person XD. Tell me how you think I did_

_~KaiFuso…aka the author~ _


	8. Shopping

_Ok so this is being updated sooner than normally I am having serious writing problems with my other story so hung up on the duel I'm writing. So I decided I would write another chapter for Fathers here we go._

_I don't not own Yugioh5D's __**THIS STORY CONTAINS YOAI/LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

"Pleasssssse" Crow begged Jack yanking at his black shirt.

"No" Jack protested loudly. I sat in the corner of Martha's living room four months into my pregnancy and my hormones off the charts. I had been on and off not feeling well and it had Jack on edge. Today I had no patients and wanted to murder the two of them.

"Come on Jack, why don't you ask Yusei what we should do" Crow said finally dragging me into the mess.

"I don't really give a fuck what you two do, just shut up already," I snapped placing a hand on my stomach. Crow blinked confused at me. Normally I didn't sewer or cuss at anyone. I had the patients of a saint and tolerance for anyone or anything, but lately I couldn't take it with everything that was going on. Jack came over to me with an apologetic look and placed his hand on top of mine.

"How are you feeling today love," He asked allowing me to lean my head on his chest.

"My head is pounding and my back is killing me, but other than that, I am ok," I sighed out enjoying the comfort of his cheats.

"Sorry to make so much noise Yusei, It's just little Iara is going to be here a little under five months and you guys haven't done anything to prepare," Crow sighed.

"Crow, Yusei hasn't been feeling well and it's difficult to go out when no one knows on the outside, I think Yusei would like to keep it that way," Jack explained when I jumped slightly in my seat.

"Did, you feel that Jack?" I asked looking up at him shock in my eyes.

"No, what am I supposed to be feeling," Jack asked a little confused. I grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on my abdomen. He looked at me confused as I held his hand there until there was a light tap against his hand and my stomach. Jack smiled brightly and kissed my fore head in excitement.

"Am I missing something here?" Crow asked raising an eyebrow at our sudden change in attitude. Jack waved him over and placed his hand down on the spot he had his hand. Few minutes later there was another tap against the area. Crow blinked a few times.

"Did…she just kick?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded smiling at Crow and Jack.

"So does this make you want to shop for her?" Crow asked pleading eyes. Jack sighed heavily and looked to me.

"It's up to Yusei, are you feeling up to it" He asked moving a messy bang out of my face.

"Yes, why don't we" I smiled as Jack helped me to my feet so we could depart on our shopping spree.

* * *

For most people shopping was pretty easy, it was grab a chart and get your things and get out, but we were not anyone. We were Team 5D's which made things difficult. The minute Jack, Crow and I stepped into any public place we were mobbed by paparazzi and it would be worse since we had been gone for so long. So to do this without people realizing who we were, we were forced to wear disguises. Jack dressed in a black shirt and white jacket and black boots. A pair of dark sunglasses shading his recognizable violet eyes and a black hat lent to him by Carly. Crow was easily hidden with a bright white hoodie that hid his recognizable orange hair. I was a bit more difficult. I wore a pair of rather tight black paints, and boots to match rather than my brown biking boots. My tank that I wore was replaced by a stylish black frilly shirt and a long black coat that Akiza had lent me. My one of a kind hair style was somehow fitting under a woman's style hat. In my eyes I looked a little feminine, but I was guessing that was safer since I was clearly pregnant.

* * *

Our first stop was cribs and just like at the house Jack and Crow bickered about everything. I couldn't stand listening to the two of them long, and Iara started kicking lightly again. I started walking back into the store looking at so many different cribs until one in the far corner caught my eye. Now I was no interior designer. I was a mechanic who understood physics, and how to fix anything that you could throw my way. However there was just something about this crib that caught my eye. It was a beautiful dark wood, mahogany I was sure, it had intricate designs of roses and dragonflies caved into the polished wood. The mobile was the same roses and dragonflies that were carved into the crib.

"Ma'am, can I help you with anything," Asked a sales associate that must have come up behind me why I wasn't paying any mind.

"Yes actually, can you tell me how much for this crib?" I asked ignoring the gender confusion and placing a hand on the beautiful wood.

"That one," She said coming up beside me and taking her *RMU from her belt and scanning the tag on the outside. "This one is 38,540 yen," She answered smiling up at me pleasantly.

I gave her a small one back "I would like to percuss one," I replied to her.

"Ok, I'll rig you up at the front and get one ready for you, come up whenever you are ready," She informed me as she zigzagged her way through the isles disappearing. From the other side I saw Crow and Jack coming around the corner.

"There you are, why did you run off," Crow asked as he placed a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"I was slightly disgusted by the thought of buying my baby girl a red dragon archfiend crib," I said bluntly and grabbing Jacks arm pulling him to the beautiful crib I had picked out.

"I like, let's get it" Jack agreed. A smirk graced my face.

"Already taken care of, it's waiting for us up at the front," I informed him.

"You always are one step ahead of me," Jack chuckled lightly taking my hand as we returned to the front of the store. The same small associate who had helped me, stood up front organizing. She looked up and smiled at the three of us.

"This must me Daddy," She spoke walking behind the counter. Jack looked down at me in reaction to the question. I nodded to the girl.

"Aww, well your wife has great taste, that's one of our most recommended models on display," she smiled.

"Wife? Oh…we are not married," Jack explained dodging the fact that she had called me a woman yet again. Crow snickered quietly behind the two of us.

"I'm sorry my mistake, when is she due? I am assuming it is a girl due to the roses and dragonflies" She asked clicking away on the computer,"  
"April," I admitted with a smile grasping Jacks hand once more.

"Ok, well currently we are out of stock in that certain crib, but we will be getting them in before then what I can do for you is we can ship it to you when it comes in." She explained trying to help us to the best of her ability.

"That would be great," I answered knowing I would be the one to put it together anyway.

"Ok so if you can just fill this out with your shipping address and information than we will send it to you as soon as it comes in" she replied handing me a pen. I quickly filled out the paper work as Jack paid for the crib right there with no problems. She printed us a receipt and handed it to Jack.

"Thank you for shopping with us and good luck," she replied waving and wishing us well. Once we were out of the store Crow burst into a fit of laughter.

"Dude, she thought you were a chick," He laughed nearly in tears. I walked over to him and decked him hard.

"Shut up" I growled unhappily at my friend.

"Man, I hate your mood-swings," He said rubbing his head.

Jack grabbed why waist and gave me a smile worth tippy toeing to get a kiss for.

"Doesn't matter what he looks like, I love him anyway," Jack smiled as we got into a car that the twins let us borrow so we wouldn't have to bring our distinct runners. As we drove away I rested my head against the window and drifted into a sleep.

* * *

_Ok there we go another chapter. Changes were in there. Yusei was a bit less hormonal._

_*RMU- I actually work for a store (K-mart) and that's what they call our scanners so.. anyway I hope you all liked this chapter I changed the due date because I can't stand winter and I like April, so I thought why not . See you guys next time._

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	9. Upsetting News

_Ok so here we are with chapter 9 here's the shocker, I'm merging 9 with 10. I have re red chapter nine and ten and have decided it would be easier for me and my writing style to make them both a chapter 9, so after this, hehe I get to start writing without a gide I hope you guys are ready because I am, here we go._

_I do not own Yugioh 5D's __**THIS STORY COTAINS YAOI/LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

Six months and I was in so much pain. I officially could sympathize with woman at this stage in pregnancy. Although I was sure they went through a lot less pain, since there bodies were predesigned to bear children. I, being male, was not. My hips were not meant to handle the weight of the child and made carrying her difficult. On top of it she kicked like crazy. Jack had been practically waiting on me hand and foot. We now sat in a car going home. Martha had finally agreed after three months to let us return to New Domino.

"How are you hanging in there," Jack asked as we stopped at a light waiting for traffic to move over the bridge.

"I'm exhausted, I am in pain and I miss my duel runner, the first thing I get is an hour ride by myself when she is born," I sighed missing the wind in my hair. Jack chuckled lightly at me.

"I am sure that can be arranged," He replied. I just smiled. We drove in front of our apartment as Jack parked the car and helped me out and into the apartment. We all sighed in delight as we opened the door and walked up the steps into the living room and kitchen. I sat down on the couch and sighed as Iara started kicking once again and I was hungry too.

"Jack, I am hungry," I whined which was uncharacteristic for me but ignored it. Jack sighed walking over to the kitchen and looked into the fridge.

"Not being home for a couple moths has left our food supply limited, one of us is going to have to go shopping," Jack sighed as Crow came up the stairs.

"Not me, I did the shopping last time," Crow responded throwing his hand in the air.

"Fine, Crow stay here with Yusei and I'll be back," Jack said walking down stairs in a rush. I knew Jack would take his Runner missing the rush as much as I do. I sighed attempting to get off the couch and frustratingly enough was unable to.

"Need a hand?" Crow asked giving me his hand as he pulled me up and off.

"Thanks" I sighed going to hunt down my laptop.

* * *

It was late at night, near one in the morning when I heard the door open.

"What are you still doing up love?" Jack asked as he saw the light to my computer from the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep, she is kicking me in side and it's painful, and on top of that I am still hungry. I sighed typing away as the computer. Crow had been asleep on the couch for almost an hour.

"So, what are you working on there," Jack asked as he brought me chocolate pudding and ramen, an odd mix yes, Did it satisfy my craving, absolutely.

"The engine, since I couldn't sleep, it was the next best thing," I said eating my ramen and typing over the bowl. Jack laughed at me as he snapped a picture with his phone.

"Jack," I gushed a little embarrassed.

"What-…" We were disturbed when there was a knock on the door. Jack got up and opened the door down stairs. I heard hushed voices whispering and then Jack.

"WHAT HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?" he screeched waking Crow from his slumber.

"Do I want to know?" crow asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Jack came storming upstairs. Worry and concern laced his face.

"Jack what's wrong?" I asked as he walked to the kitchen table. Carly, our favorite reporter and Crows girlfriend walked behind him. My eyes went wide darted from her to jack who was leaning over the table fist clenched.

"Carly, what is going on?" I asked confused and left in the dark.

"Show him the newspaper," Jack sighed walking over to me. I placed my ramen bowl on the coffee table and sat my laptop down with it. Carly handed me the newspaper and I unraveled it carefully. My eyes widened and I nearly dropped the paper at what was the front page story.

JACK ATLUS/YUSEI FUDO AFFAIR-NEW KING IS PREGANT? The headline read in large print. My eyes moved down the page and there was a large picture of Jack and I outside Martha's house kissing. My heart stopped.

"Carly, who did this article?" I demanded my hormones kicking in and coming of a little more demanding than normal.

"It..was uhh, Angela, she was down in Satellite and saw the two of you kiss and she snapped the picture. She showed it to me and I begged her not to do it, but she wouldn't listen to me, I'm sorry guys," Carly sighed flinching away from me.

"It's not your fault Carly," Crow replied getting up and grabbing his girlfriend. She blushed lightly and I smiled.

"What do we do now?" I asked reaching up to anyone to give me a hand up. Jack came over and pulled me to his feet.

"We take care of this tomorrow, but now you and Iara need some rest," Jack said kissing me. I snuggled into his chest as Iara moved when Jack started drawing smooth circles with his thumb.

"Carly you can sleep in Crows room if you like, just don't do anything to serious, Yusei needs to sleep." Jack replied taking my hands getting ready to leave for the upstairs. Crow chuckled lightly squeezing his girlfriend getting a squeak out of her. I smiled at them as Jack pulled gently on my hand.

Jack took me upstairs and helped me take off my boots and jeans along with my gloves. He rested me on my back as he climbed into the bed after me. It was comforting when he started drawing the circles again and my mind drifted into a haze of tiredness.

* * *

_End of chapter 9 I hope you like this; I'm very excited to be getting out of the chapters, I can't wait to start writing the ending to this, we have three months left to Yusei's pregnancy, I'm thinking there is going to be maybe 4 more chapters, so sadly there isn't much left :( I'm sorry to say that._


	10. Paparazzi

_So I'm back with another chapter of this story, my first one written with no guidelines, I hope I can keep up. _

_I do not own Yugioh 5D's __**THIS STORY CONTAINT YAOI/LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

My eyes cracked open slightly with the light that pored through my shades. I grumbled hearing the faint sound of people outside. Almost as if a crowd was chanting. I opened my eyes fully looking over to see Jack not there. I got up a little too quickly casing my body to feel dizzy. I held my head and shut my eyes.

"Take it easy Yusei, I was trying not to wake you," Jack replied coming to my side. He had strawberry pancakes in his hand along with a glass of strawberry milk.

"It wasn't you, it was them," I replied pointing to the outside voices now realizing it was the paparazzi.

"Yeah the entire house is surrounded, unfortunately, we are going to have to appease them Yusei," Jack replied sympathetically as he traced his thumb down my chin. I nuzzled into the touch. The smell of the pancakes however made my stomach growl.  
'I have to ask Jack, are those for me?" I asked shyly pointing to the stack. Jack chuckled lightly.

"No I made them for myself and left you nothing. Here" He replied sarcastically handing me the plate. I smiled when I heard the crowd get louder and an angry Crow come down the hall.

"You have got to be kidding me, THEY CAME HERE!" he exclaimed coming to my door.

"Sorry Crow, unfortunately you might be running late to work today," I answered him with a sad look. I was no happier about the events that were unfolding upon me. The morning sickness that I got every day for the past six months washed over me and I walked from mine and Jack's room. Glad I hadn't eaten breakfast yet I stumbled to the bathroom with Jack at my tail. He held my hand since this had been our morning routine for a while. After gagging on nothing I got to my feet with help and got ready for a shower. Jack grabbed me and placed a hand on my stomach and Iara responded to it with a rough kick.

"You are nervous Yusei, I can feel it, but I am going to be here for you every step of the way, and so are all of your friends," Jack promised pressing his lips to mine. I smiled into the gentle kiss and broke away to nuzzle into his chest.

"That's doesn't make this any less nerve racking for me Jack," I sighed wishing his words could have done something for me. His warm body slipped from mine as I undressed from my sticky clothing and got ready for a shower. I turned the hot water on and sighed at the refreshing feeling as I got clean. I sighed as I let the soap run through my fingers and scrub the dirt from my flesh. I scrubbed my scalp with the shampoo as my spikes fell over my face. I released all the stress I had built up and gave a heavy, yet happy sigh.

"You sound better," Jack laughed as he waited for me to hop out of the shower.

"I am will you be out shortly? I would like to get some peace and quiet at some point today." I smiled drying my hair as it started to return to it normal spiked look.

"Give me ten minute and I can be ready, you go eat your breakfast, you need all the strength you can get," Jack replied getting into the shower after me.

I made my way to the room finding an identical tank top, that didn't really fit over my stomach anymore, a pair of black sweat pants Jack had recently purchased since they were more comfortable and my jacket. I sat on the bed eyeing my pancakes. My sweet tooth eventually got the better of me as I started eating. By the time Jack had come back I had eaten them and was more than sticky. My hands were covered in syrup along with our sheets. Jack laughed as once more he took out his phone to snap a picture.

"This isn't funny Jack," I pouted making it worse.

"If you were in my shoes this would be hilarious Koi," Jack smiled helping me up getting his own hands covered in syrup. I cleaned my hands and face once more as Jack cleaned up the room after me. Crow came up the stairs chasing after Carly who looked at me and Jack.

"They are getting pretty antsy out there, are you two ready?" She asked playing with her hair. Jack looked over to me and took my hand as my eyes diverted to the floor.

"It is now or never Yusei," Jack comforted me his hand on my back and the other clutching my right hand.

"We all are," Crow backed me up, coming behind me gripping my shoulder. The three of us as Team 5D's started our way down stairs.

* * *

I opened the door slowly to the outside and immediately cameras flashed in my face and the lovely paparazzi were trying to surround me. Jack and Crow jumped in front of me and blocked me off.

"Hold it, Listen here you leaches, Yusei and Jack will happily answer any questions, since you so kindly woke us up this morning, however, you need to be patient. Yusei is going through a lot and small things can stress him out. So please be civil for once," Crow yelled to the crowd. Jack and I looked at our friend and the reporters all stopped. I nodded to Crow in thanks and Jack moved out of the way so I could come in front.

"Yusei please allow me, can you explain what is going on?" One man with slick hair, the classic kind of reporter asked sticking the microphone in my face.

"Depends on what you want to know what happened, you have to try and be more specific?" I explained calmly although I wasn't sure how long that would last.

"When did you and Mr. Atlus become a couple?" He restated the question. I looked up at Jack trying to think back.

"It has to be going on almost two years now," Jack replied staring to think to himself.

"So this is not a new relationship?" He asked another question quickly.

"No, defiantly not. Our relationship goes as far back as our teen years," I laughed lightly thinking of mine and Jack's first kiss. Kalin was so upset.

"What about the rumors, is it really true, are you really bearing Mr. Atuls' child or is this whole thing a façade?" asked a woman reporter. The blond hair and the high heels with the shot dress gave away who she was to me.

"A façade, really? You think I would spend almost six months in hiding, dodging the public, staying inside, missing turbo duels my one true passion besides being a mechanic. You really think I would make up being pregnant. You people really are foolish. No I did not make this up as a story; I am seriously holding Jacks child with in me as we speak. I am six months in and have three months left until I'm able to go back to everything that I know and love. And for you non-believers, who think I'm making this shit up, ask Crow and Jack they have watched me go through this, step by step, the pain, the hormones, and You Mrs. Angela, if you ever do anything like this again to Team 5D'S I will make sure it will be your job that's on the line?" I replied narrowing my eyes at her. Jack pulled me back into his arms and rubbed smooth circles on my back.

"Calm down, too much stress isn't good for you, breath" He cooed in my ear resting his chin on my head. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Jack looked to the group of reporters.

"Is there anything else you would like to know?' He asked a sharp tone in his voice signaling his limits.

"One last thing Mr. Atlus, How did this happen, this is scientifically impossible?" The same male reporter asked once again.

"At this time we are not even sure of the reasoning for that, I'm deeply sorry, now if you excuse us, we would like to return to our day," Jack concluded as he walked me back inside worried for my health.

"I am sorry I snapped at her, I am just so angry, she was the whole reason this happened," I sighed sitting down on the couch in the garage.

"Don't worry about it, I would have done the same thing," Jack laughed at the irony in the comment. Jack never thought anything through when he said or did anything; I was always the one to think ahead. I rested on the couch tired already and Iara made herself comfortable on my rib cage. I groaned out in pain. Three months, that's all and all the misery will be worth it, when you are born my beautiful Iara.

* * *

_End chapter, ok so tell me how horrible did I do on my first chapter all by myself, I, know there are not a lot of questions, but Yusei was already nervous and I think everything just made more sense to make it short and sweet, anyway update as soon as I can see you next time_

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


	11. Shower

_So here we are with chapter 11 of A fathers sin I am so happy you all enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much. I am going to have some fun on this one here I have wanted to write this for a while. Here we go.  
I do not own Yugioh5D's __**THIS STORY CONTAINT YAOI/LEOMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

I sighed content when I had finally put the last part of the crib together. I had been working on it a while in Jacks old room. Due to the size of the apartment Jack and I decided that the two of us could share one room. He gave his room to the baby since he painted it a purple with white trim, he would never admit it but it was a little girly. I smiled as I pushed the crib off to the side.

"Yusei, how are you doing?" Jack asked coming upstairs with a glass of water and something sweet. The last month my cravings went from salty to sweet.

"Growing tired," I admitted taking the water and sipping at it.

"Then why don't you take a break, you have gotten almost all the room completed." Jack replied taking my hand slowly and practically pushing me out the door.

"But Jack I still have so much to accomplish, like the table and get our own room set up," I started listing as he started pulling me gently down to the garage.

"I will do our room, you shouldn't be lifting heavy objects anyway," Jack scolded me as we continued down the steps to the garage.

"Ok, but why are you taking me to the garage…"

"Surprise" Akiza said as I took in my surroundings. The garage had been decorated in pink and purple streamers and a sigh that said congratulations Yusei. There were balloons that read it's a girl and gifts spread across the table. All of my friends and what I considered family were there.

"What…" I stammered in confusion starting to walk backwards Jack held me in his arms.

"They insisted upon throwing a baby shower for you, they didn't want to tell you knowing you would simply refuse." Jack replied reading the confusion in my eyes.

"You all did this… but," I started but Akiza and Martha both looked at me with the same motherly look.

"Yusei, we threw this because every mother, or in your case father, to be should have a baby shower, so don't even say anything, just except it, if it were any of us you would do the same," Akiza smiled back losing the look. She had me on this one I just smiled lightly at them and walked down the stairs.

"There is one thing I ask," I replied looking at them.

"And that would be?" Leo asked walking inside with his sister.

"Can I sit, I already love her but she is really heavy and my feet are killing me after working in her room," I laughed lightly in embarrassment. Everyone in the room laughed at the comment as Jack pulled over a chair.

"So boys, have you decided which of your names will she be taking?" Martha asked brining me food to eat. I took the plate and looked up Jack.

"We have been thinking about it," I answered with a pause. Jack pulled up a chair and sat next to me with a cup of coffee.

"And I think we decided that she will take on the Fudo name," Jack answered his violet eyes gleaming with affection.

"Jack, no she will take both of our names, we couldn't think of a middle name so I think we should do Atlus Fudo," I said glaring at Jack. For weeks we had been arguing about the last name issue. He insisted she take on the Fudo name out of honor and the fact that I was the only heir to the Fudo family. What he had not taken into account that he also had no family.

"Iara Atlus Fudo, I like it, sounds like the two of you," said the soft sound of the voice I heard every so often.

"Kalin," I exclaimed looking into the face of my old friend.

"What on earth brings you here Kalin?" Jack asked going over to shake his hand.

"Martha here sent me letter telling me about your little girl, she invited me here for the baby shower, said you and Yusei would enjoy the company. I just hope you don't mind I brought the kids, I have practically adopted the two of them," Kalin replied as the two children West and Nico poked their heads out from behind Kalin. He pulled his black cloak off and Leo and Luna took it for him. Kalin walked over to me and looked down at me in awe. I have to admit, even after everything we went through Kalin could be intimidating. He placed a hand on my well-developed stomach that held my child.

"You promise to bring her around so I can get to know her," Kalin asked felling the kick she gave.

"Of course, I think her Uncle deserves to see her." I replied. Kalin had always been like my big brother I suppose that's why our relationship never worked out. Kalin gave a smile that you very rarely saw at the sound of Uncle.

"I bet she will take on your good looks," Kalin laughed lightly.

"Hay are you forgetting about someone here, she is going to have my jeans in her too," Jack replied nudging Kalin lightly. The three of us laughed at the comment.

"Well I am glad that you could make it Kalin, will you be staying long," Martha asked looking up at the boy. She had not raised Kalin like she had me Jack and Crow but she treated him no different.

"I would love to stay for her birth, but I have to get back to Satisfaction Town, I keep that place from going into complete chaos," Kalin sighed sadly.

"It's okay, I am just happy to see your face again old friend," I replied getting up to give him a hug. Kalin seemed shocked I hadn't given him physical contact sine we stopped dating back in our Duel Gang days.

"Well now that everyone is here can we get to the best part," Leo and Luna squealed sounding more excited.

"What's the best part?" I asked never having attended a baby shower in my life.

Martha laughed "I believe the twins want you two to open our gifts.

"Oh," I blinked looking to the table that was cluttered lightly with gifts.

"Come on," Jack replied brining me to the table. The two of us sat down and we started one gift at a time. We opened Martha's first. It was a beautiful quilt that right in the center had a picture of Jack and I as children. The rest of squares were either something that represented the two of us or purple and white, or blue and black.

"Martha it's beautiful, she is going to love it and I am sure it will be warm," I smiled folding it up so that the picture could be seen.

"This is mine" Akiza smiled handing me a bag. I ripped the tape off carefully and opened it. I pulled out two little dresses that matched mine and Jack racing outfits.

"My mom helped me sew them; there are a couple other outfits in there too." Akiza stated shyly.

"There wonderful Akiza, I was actually wondering what we were going to do for clothes," I laughed lightly. I hadn't had the slightest idea were to start with clothes.

"Well we can help with that," Martha smiled.

We went through the rest of the gifts as the twins waited patiently at the door, almost to patient. Rally and my other friends had managed to make little wooden models that she could play with when she was a little older. Kalin gave me baby bottles and a black and blue stroller that the entire town helped make. He also gave Jack and I an old picture from when we were in Team Satisfaction. It made me smile. Finally we looked up to Leo and Luna.

"I'm sorry but you have to come outside for our gift," Luna apologized. I nodded to the two of them and slowly yet steadily I got to my feet. Jack led the way until we reached the front door.

"You have to close your eyes," Leo responded. Jack and I looked at one another and closed our eyes shut. Each twin took one of our hands and led the two of us out.

"Can we open them yet," I asked laughing knowing that Luna had grabbed my hand.

"Not yet," She giggled continuing forward and now portioning me in a certain spot. I was sure Leo was doing the same to Jack.

"Ok, now open," The two said at the same time. The two of us opened our eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light outside. My eyes widened at the sight in front of me and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There in front of me stood two beautifully hand painted side cars. They were designed to look just like Jack's and mine duel runners. I walked up to them and placed a hand on the top. There was a car seat in each for a young child. I covered my mouth and closed my eyes tight feeling tears start to fall.

"Yusei?" Luna asked coming up to me. I knelt down to the two twins and hugged them lightly.

"Thank you so much you two, I...I don't have words to describe how much this means to me." I choked out.

"All of you, I want to thank you so much, This means the world to me how much you have helped me through the last seven months. Now this, I just so grateful to have you all," I smiled at them.

"Leo, Luna, your parents must want to murder the two of you," Jack sighed his gloved hand running over the white paint job.

"We asked our parents before we did it, they were fine with it after all you have done for us and this city," Leo smiled rubbing the back of the head. I smiled once more.

"They are even specially designed to only fit your runners," Luna added grabbing my hand showing me. The lock mechanism and everything put into this. I was amused greatly by everything.

"We should push these inside and get them set up next to the runners," Jack smiled starting on the white one that looked so wonderful. Leo and Luna helped up push them into the garage. After that was set I was absolutely exhausted.

"Can I request one last thing from you today" Martha asked sitting down next to me. I nodded to her.

"I want a group picture of everyone here so we can remember this glorious day," Martha smiled holing up a camera. I got to my feet once more and Jack held my hand as we stood in the middle under the banner they had made.

"What is going through your head," Jack asked kissing my head lightly.

"I am just thinking about how nice it will be to have a family," I said nuzzling into his cheats.

"You always will have a family, child or not," Jack comforted me lightly as everyone started gathering around the two of us. Kalin was off to the right and Akiza to our left. The twins knelt down in front and we had a photo almost ready.

"Okay everyone on the count of three….one…two. Three," there was a flash and a picture was taken of my family. That day was one of the best in my pregnancy.

* * *

_So I had been waiting to write this chapter and I thought this would be the perfect time so unfortunately this story doesn't have many chapters left T~T such a sad though I have loved rewriting this story and I will be so sad to see it end but that's why I have re written it. I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter as much as I have writing it. See you next chapter _

_~KaiFudo…aka The author~_


	12. Birth

_Okay so chapter 12 we finaly get to meet the baby. Now I am no perfectoinst at births and I am not even sure how to begin to describe them so I hope what I do here is satisfactory hope you all like so here we go_

_I do not own Yugioh 5D's __**THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI/LEMON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

* * *

It had been just another day at the house. I was down in the basement working on the planetary engine for the runner when Jack walked in.

"Yusei, you had me worried how long have you been down here?" He asked joining me on the couch.

"Almost all day, I haven't moved much Iara has not stayed still at all today," I sighed at the feeling of the small child kicking.

It was April and I knew Iara was due any day now. So the doctor, Jack and I had set up a date to do my C-section. Since I was not a female a normal birth was out of the question. I would be going in tomorrow and Jack was worried sick about me. He couldn't be in the room with me as the surgery was going on.

I shut the lap top and looked up at the soon to be father. I grabbed one of the long strands of hair that were in front of his face and started braiding it.

"Why are you doing that Yusei," He sighed annoyed, he hated it when I started doing this.

"Because I want you to relax, I will be fine, my doctor said the procedure is perfectly safe. Yes there are risks but I have no other choice," I reminded him once more.

"Yusei…I can't help but worry about you," Jack recited stopping my work and taking my face into his hands. His thumb ran right under my eye and he leaned in to take a kiss from me. That was when all hell broke loose. I got this Gut wrenching pain in my stomach. I screamed in agony and Jack looked at me in concern. The pain happened over and over until I figured out what was going on. I was in labor.

"Jack….Call….Martha, the baby wants out now, I'm in labor" I spoke out softly in pants trying to control my breathing.

"You what!" Jack exclaimed.

"There is not time to question, Call her NOW!" I yelled back as another searing pain rode through my body. He called Martha as fast as possible and he looked at me in concern. After hanging up he walked over to me.

"She doesn't think you will make it there in time since we don't have the car. She is going to bring your doctor to you.

"Okay," I choked out in pain.

"She wants me to move you upstairs to our room; do you think you can move?" Jack asked resting a hand on my shoulder. My breathing stayed labored and I nodded to him unable to speak words. Jack took my arm over his shoulder and started helping me up the stairs.

It felt like an eternity in m my eyes but eventually Jack got me to our room and rested me on the bed. The pain would go through me every few minutes and Jack just sat beside me squeezing my hand trying to calm me down until Martha and my doctor came through the room.

"This was unexpected," My doctor replied looking at me.

"I'm..sorry," I apologized to him.

"This isn't your fault Yusei. What I need you to do is try to relax. I know this is painful for you; however the surgery is going to have to go a bit differently than planed due to the emergency. I'm going to put you under completely so you don't feel a thing." The doctor informed me.

I nodded and looked to Jack.

"Jack unfortunately I have to ask you to leave the room," The doctor and Martha said. Jack looked at me once more at hearing this.\

"I will be fine," I said as he let go of my hand and left, soon after everything was black.

* * *

POV SWICH-Jack

I paced outside the room, every felling running through me. Was my Yusei ok, oh god would this hurt him? As the pondering g questions came so did the company we planned to have tonight. I heard a knock at the front door and I rushed down stairs to answer it. It was Akiza she brought beautiful flowers.

"Am I late?" She asked seeing the lights on and no one here.

"Actually no, come in I could use someone to keep me company." I replied to her letting her come in.

"Where is Yusei?" She asked immediately not seeing the raven with me, as of late that was odd.

"In our bedroom having our child," I simply said as although it was nothing.

"What, what happed wasn't he supposed to go in tomorrow?" Akiza asked sounding as shocked as I was when he went into labor.

"He was but little Iara is already showing that she has my stubborn attitude and decided she wanted out now." I sighed still thinking about my poor Yusei.

"So why is he in the room upstairs having it and not at Martha's?" She asked again surprisingly getting on my nerves.

"Akiza, we are pro-dullest! The only reason we had a car to travel places was because Leo and Luna let us borrow one. We had no way to get there. He was in too much pain to ride the runners all the way there!" I exclaimed making her sound almost stupid.

"I was supposed to know this, chill Jack, I get your stressed but no need to freak out on me," Akiza defended herself smacking me lightly.

"I am sorry, I am just so worried," I sighed covering my face with my hands.

"I would be concerned if you weren't. You love Yusei, and even though she is just going to breathe her first breath of life in a few hours, you love that little girl too. If anything were to happen to them, you wouldn't know what to do. It's natural Jack, that's what love is all about." Akiza supported me resting a friendly hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at her and gave a soft smirk.

"Thanks Akiza I needed that," I replied softly.

"Anytime," She answered patting me. Soon after Leo, Luna, Bruno, Carly and even Crow came through the door. Each were told what was going on and chatter among us settled in until we all heard the creek of the door from upstairs.

Footsteps descended and with every tap against the stairs, my heart race more. Martha showed her face and it smiled brightly. She looked up at me and beckoned me forward. I slowly stood to my feet as she pushed me up the stairs first. Without a word said to one another she led me back to my room. It was late it had been almost 5 hours since Yusei went in. None of us down stairs had realized it. I opened the door to hear a soft cry and I looked up to see the ever so small child that the doctor was now washing the blood from. Yusei slept soundly on the bed closed up and sleeping off the rest of the anesthesia.

"Go on Jack, would you not like to see your baby girl after all this time," Maratha asked knowing the answer. I walked up to the doctor and he slowly handed the small child to me warped in a blanket.

"You have to support her neck, hold her gently in your arms," he instructed me. She may not have been able to open her eyes quite yet but she fisted her fingers reminding me of Yusei. I could tell he was his just from the creamy skin tone she held. It made me smile as I rocked her back and forth. I wanted to sit so I found the chair I was in before and sat there. I looked at her, so proud of what both Yusei and I had done.

"Jack, Yusei should wake up in about another hour, make sure he drinks plenty of water and eats the next few weeks; he may feel weak at first. He has to take it easy. I will be back in one week to check on his stitching and take them out in another two." The doctor informed me. I nodded once and looked back down to my beautiful baby girl.

"Two more things Jack, I will bring by all of her records for you and Yusei to sign next week, and also Congratulations," He simply said and walked out without another word. I sat there happily in my glory.

"May I hold her?" Martha asked walking up to me.

"Of course Martha," I replied with a yawn.

"Why don't you shut your eyes for a bit, I'll tell all your friends to go home it's been a long day," Martha stated walking out with Iara. Before I could think my eyes were shut and I was sleeping.

* * *

POV SWICH- Yusei

My eyes slowly fluttered open to my dark room. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and I felt groggy even though I knew my body had been forced to sleep. I slowly pushed myself up to a sitting passion and looked around the room. The first thing I saw was Jack sitting in my computer chair out cold. It was so adorable. Then I heard the door creek open and Martha appear with what looked like a bundle of blankets. She turned to me and gasped.

"Yusei, you're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked sitting down placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Groggy and shaky," I answered honestly.

"That's normal, I will go get you something to drink that will help, but first, Yusei would you like to meet you daughter?" She asked moving the bundle of blankets closer. I slowly reached up for them and looked into the bundle. There was as small child there and she rested peacefully in my arms. The small blond hair made me laugh as I looked at Jack.

"Do you want me to wake him?" Martha asked with a smile.

"No let him sleep, he hasn't slept well the past couple nights," I replied rocking Iara unconsciously.

"Very well, I will be right back Yusei," Martha told me and left me there with my new born child. I looked down at her and could clearly tell this was the product of Jack and I. She had my skin completion his blond hair and I secretly hoped his violet eyes.

"I see you have met our beautiful baby girl," Said the tired voice of Jack as he loomed over me.

"I have, she is so beautiful," I commented looking down at her.

"Yes, she is Just like the strong soul who birthed her," Jack complemented. I flushed lightly in the dark room as he sat down on the edge of our bed. Martha came back in a few minutes later with a glass of water and something for me to eat. I was grateful for it and handed Iara off to Jack so I could replenish some of my strength.

"Yusei you should know, you need to take it real easy the next few weeks," Martha warned me.

"Okay, I will Martha," I giggled lightly.

"Don't worry Martha, I will be taking care of him and my baby girl," Jack smiled looking at the both of us.

"I am glad to hear that, I will be staying here tonight to help you boys with anything you need. This is new to you so I will be down in the garage if you need me," She offered closing the door behind her. Jack and I just sat there taking turns holding the beauty that was our daughter.

"We will make great parents Yusei," Jack said out of nowhere.

"What makes you say that?" I asked confused by the comment.

"We have friends who will help out and we were raised right. This may be a new beginning but, it will be a bright one, something we weren't able to have." Jack answered me only succeeding in confusing me more.

"Jack, if you're afraid of what is going to happen, you shouldn't be, we will be wonderful parents and all we have to do is try and apply," I said trying to make scene out of his concern.

"So we didn't have the greatest of lives, but we came out just fine. We can do this Jack, it will just take some practice and our little baby Iara will live happily around all of her friends and family," I smiled looking down at her. I yawn tired wanting to fall back to sleep.

"You sleep Yusei, I will take her for now," Jack replied taking Iara from my arms slowly.

"But," I tried fighting but Jack pushed me gently against the bed.

"Sleep my Koi" He replied and with that he left the room and my eyes feel into a slumber, excited for a new beginning.

* * *

_So end chapter Iara is born. I am sad to say that I will only be typing one more chapter for this fanfiction meaning chapter 13 is the end. I will be explain how this happened in the first place and explain some of Yusei and Jack's experience in being parents, so I'm so sad it has to end but that was what this was all about giving this story a proper ending. See you guy's next chapter _

_~Kaifudo…aka the author~_


	13. What happens now?

_Ok even though it pains me to finally do this, I am writing the final chapter of A fathers sin T~T. I know it's a really sad thought for a lot of you but don't cry, I have a special surprise at the end of this chapter. So read and we shale find out what awaits you!_

* * *

It has been six months since Jack and I have been blessed with our beautiful child Iara. She reminds me so much of Jack. When she opened her eyes for the first time my heart fluttered with joy to see violet instead of blue. She was just learning to walk and we made sure that she tried that only upstairs. The garage we found out quite quickly was one of her favorite places to be, only because there were so many things she could get her hands into. Finding this out we bought he a play pen for when I was down in the garage. Jack and I started to make sure the place was free of anything a child could choke on. When you live with a mechanic like me, there are many things that a child can choke on. The other thing was she loves was to watch me work. I had to take some time to work on our bikes, being pro-dullest, and it was our main way of transportation, among many other things, they had to be in top shape. I was the only one, besides Bruno, who touched them. Although Bruno was amazing and could do what I did with his eyes closed I couldn't help but love to work on our runners.

The day Iara managed to crawl down the stairs past her Uncle Crow, and next to me made me laugh. I hadn't noticed her there until I felt her pat my jeans a couple times. I had been working for a while and was covered in grease. When I looked up to see her I had noticed she had managed what I had in seconds. She didn't move and it made me smile. I just let her sit there and be messy why I finished my work. I reprimanded Crow later because she could have gotten hurt and the gate should have been up but ever since then I would let her sit in her side car while I worked.

Having a child was even good for Jack, after two months of being around her and taking care of her when I couldn't, he decided to go out and try once more at a job. He was hired at a daycare center in the room for kids from 5-12 and he taught them all how to play duel monsters. They all loved him and for once he could keep it. He came home with a smile almost every day and when with Iara, it only made his day that much brighter.

* * *

It was a sunny morning and I was getting Iara ready for the day. I had the day off and I was thinking about what to do with her. I had her in the adorable racing outfit that matched Jacks, because personally the white dress with purple looked better than the black and blue with orange. I laugh at the thought of me being the only one who could possibly pull something like that off. As I packed the baby bag with her bottles and some extra clothes and dippers, I started to put her in her car seat. That's when my phone rang. I looked down to it and answered.

"Hello Yusei Fudo," I answered as I finished getting Iara in her seat.

"Yusei, Its Martha," Spoke the happy voice of Martha over the phone.

"Hi Martha, is everything okay?" I asked knowing Martha only called if there was something serious going on.

"Can you come down today dear?" She asked bypassing my question which worried me more.

"Sure I was just packing Iara up, it's just me and her today," I replied finally getting her buckle.

"Ok, I'll see you when you get here, please drive carefully," Martha replied always worried about Iara getting in her car seat with Jack and I ridding the bikes.

"Don't worry Martha I always am," I smiled closing the phone and putting it back on my waist I looked down to baby Iara and kissed her forehead.

"I guess we are going to visit Grandma Martha today," I said to her as I straddled my bike turning her on. Iara giggled lightly as me. Sometimes I swore she enjoyed ridding as much as I did.

* * *

I pulled into Martha's house pulling my helmet off and getting Iara out. She had passed out in her seat over the bridge. I placed her on my cheats since my jacket had the pads on it. I grabbed her bag and went to walk inside. I was immediately mobbed by the kids and I had to quiet them so Iara wouldn't be woken.

"Yusei what brings you here today," asked the doctor who helped me through my birth.

"Martha asked me to come over today," I replied breaking through the wall of kids.

"Oh well she is in the dining room waiting with you, looks like she contacted Jack too, must be important," He replied. Helping me to too the dining room. I saw Jack and Martha there conversing as I sat down in the chair next to Jack.

"Yusei… looks like you have your hands full, need some help," Jack asked reaching for Iara. I willingly gave her to him as he slowly put her in his arms. She was getting big but she still looked so small in his arms. I placed down all of the things I had in my hand and tossed my keys in my pocket taking a seat once more.

"Looks like you're multitasking like a mother, how are you doing Yusei?" Martha asked laughing lightly.

"I'm well, what about you, you have me worried Martha. Avoiding my questions on the phone and calling Jack out of work, this has to be important." I replied getting right to the point. I loved Martha but I was looking forward to spending some time with Iara today.

"Well there were two things I wanted to discuss with you boys today. The first one starts with that Team Waru from back when you were taken to the facility for being framed." Martha started. I cringed at the mer thought of it. It was a bad time and my daughter was put in danger just by being there.

"At ease Yusei, this is good news, the mayor and the police went in there yesterday for a check in, to make sure things was going smoothly. Coming to find out the director in charge of the place was mass murdering inmates there, he was arrested along with his allies who were team Waru, they are being taken away to another Jail and are being locked up for life." Martha explained. I took a big sigh, a relief and a weight off my shoulders.

Iara started to squirm in Jacks arms and started to cry. I giggled lightly and grabbed one of the bottles in the bag.

"She might be hungry, I gave her a half a bottle earlier but she normally drinks a whole one" I replied handing Jack the bottle. He happily took it and started to feed her holding her up. I turned my attention back to Martha and she continued.

"The other matter pertains to the little angel Jack is holding." Martha started.

Jack looked up almost dropping the bottle and Iara, My eyes widened at her and blinked a few times.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worried about my daughter's health more than anything.

"Everything is fine; it's more towards how she even exists. Why you were able to have her Yusei. When we all realized that this was naturally impossible for you to have children Blister and I went to one conclusion. Your parents."

I looked down to the table. "I had the same thought" I admitted.

"Well Blister and I went and dug up some old files back from your father's research and we found something. Your father was a wonderful man and a huge supporter of woman. After having you he felt horrible about the woman who couldn't have children. So by the looks of it he was working on a syrum that would help woman have children. He eventually made one that worked to a degree at some point before he died." Martha explained handing me the file. I opened the old manila folder and looked through the work. It was defiantly my fathers. I sighed seeing were this was going and it was the only reason any of us could see this being possible.

"Martha, it's nice to know why I was able to have Iara, but I really don't care anymore. If my father did testing on me as a baby for his research, than that's what he did. Was it right, no but if he didn't I would not have had the chance to have such a beautiful baby girl with the man of my dreams. So now that I know, I just have to be a bit more carful than I was. That's all, and I should thank my father, for giving me this chance." I replied handing the folder back to her.

"I am glad to hear that," Martha smiled lightly at me. She went and placed the folder away. Jack smiled lightly as Iara finished her bottle and was sucking on air. Jack took the bottle and slowly turned around to burp her. It was so adorable watching him take care of her. After putting the bottle away he placed her small blue binky in her mouth. She took it with pleasure as she took Jacks finger into her tinny hands. He smiled.

"I would love to keep holding you but I have something to do Iara," he smiled slipping his finger out of her hands and looking to Martha.

"Do you mind taking her for a minute," Jack asked holding Iara up to her.

"Come here cutie," She cooed running her finger down her face. I looked to Jack confused.

"I have to admit Yusei, I have been meaning to do this but I haven't had the time or the courage to confront you. We have known each other since we were kids and dating since our satisfaction days. I think it's time I take this one step further. Yusei, Your handsome, intelligent way beyond my dreams and really good with your hands, so I ask you out of years of knowing and loving you.." He paused and got down on one knee opening a box ever so slowly. My heart raced quickly.

"Yusei Fudo, will you marry me?" Jack asked. He was proposing to me.

"I...I will Jack, yes I will!" I exclaimed running down to him knocking him to the floor below. He smiled as I looked down at him. He took the ring from the box. It was small with one little sapphire that looked like my eyes. I wanted to cry but I couldn't.

"I am so happy for you two, my little boys are getting married, and I have a granddaughter, what more can I ask for?" Martha replied happily as Jack and I got off one another.

"Nothing Martha nothing at all," I replied Tippy toeing to kiss Jack. He smiled into the kiss. This was worth the world.

* * *

_So there is the end, obviously I am not going to leave this at just that, so I will be doing another Story for Fathers sin, it will not be coming anytime soon you will have to be patient with me due to the fact that I have other stories lined up. So I hope you enjoyed the end. I'll see you guys and hope you come back for my other stories._

_~KaiFudo…aka the author~_


End file.
